


Movie Night

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is empty except for Richard and Jared, and Jared decides to set up a movie night for him and Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It’s unusual for everyone in the house to be gone. Usually, bare minimum, Jian Yang is lurking in the back hallway trying to sleep at a reasonable hour.

But right now he’s out with Erlich pitching his absolutely terrifying and heinous app to anyone and everyone that’ll listen. Dinesh and Gilfoyle are somewhere, Richard is afraid to ask where so he just accepts that they’re not here.

All of the new hires are gone for the day.

He’s really not sure what he’s supposed to do on a Friday night and it’s kind of sad. There’s always videogames, but he hates playing online because they’re all teenage assholes and the last time he played someone managed to make him cry.

He will never live it down.

He’s seen Jared flitting around but he assumed he was cleaning up cans or organizing the kitchen. Or maybe he’s setting up a new system to help with productivity. Richard is just starting to accept the fact that he is, in fact, a lonely fuck with no one to hang out with now that Bighead is always off being rich and privileged.

“Richard? Are you busy?”

He’s just about to play solitaire for the thirteenth time.

“No, not really. Um… why?”

“Well, with the house so empty I thought perhaps we could watch a movie together. I already have popcorn: buttery, salted, and a caramel recipe I found online. There are about ten movies I found on Erlich’s shelves that seem both amusing and entertaining. No one is around to interrupt. Unless you’d rather do something else?”

Jared is trying so hard and Richard really doesn’t want to upset him. Plus a movie does sound nice. And apparently Jared made caramel popcorn and that sounds delicious.

“Yeah, okay. A movie sounds great.”

-

He’s settled into the couch and he already put his selection, Creep, in the Blue Ray player. Jared hands him one of the bowls of popcorn (he can smell the caramel and his mouth starts watering) and they press play.

-

Jared is not good with scary movies.

Richard thinks this may have been one of those, good idea-bad idea kind of choices. Because on the one hand he’s enjoying the movie but on the other Jared is shaking and hiding in Richard’s shoulder for most of the film.

But on the other hand he feels kind of tough for not being afraid.

“Hey Jared? It’s done.” Jared peeks out from Richard’s shoulder. “Maybe you should pick the next one?”

Jared nods quickly and finds the next movie.

-

He picks The Fault In Our Stars, pointing out that it’s a romance and he has a soft spot for those.

And by the end of it Jared is bawling. And whether Richard wanted to or not, (he really wanted to) Jared is hugging him and he’s not about to let go.

“Maybe we should… we should stick to watching comedies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fic prompt cross posted here.


End file.
